


Flowers are pretty, but you're prettier

by strawberry_hongjoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_hongjoong/pseuds/strawberry_hongjoong
Summary: In which Jung Wooyoung has a secret admirer who sticks a flower and a note on his locker everyday.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 37





	Flowers are pretty, but you're prettier

Today Hongjoong had stuck a white gardenia onto Wooyoung's locker. They symbolise sweetness and purity. 

On his note he had written,

Hi my angel, I missed your beautiful smile so I'm hoping to see it soon. Today's flower indicates secret love and joy. Seeing you gives me all the happiness I need! Have a good day and remember to smile:) 

Love From 

Your Flower Boy.

Hongjoong let out a sigh as he watched Wooyoung enter the classroom and take his assigned seat. 

To Hongjoong the younger was the epitome of beauty and kindness. Always smiling. Always willing to help others. There was just something about Wooyoung that attracted everyone to him including Hongjoong himself.

Hongjoong despite knowing of the youngers sweet attitude would never have the courage to speak to him. 

Which is why he resorted to sticking a flower and a note with the meaning of the flower and a cheesy message scribbled onto it on Wooyoung's locker everyday. 

Sure it probably wasn't the greatest way to confess his feelings to the younger but at least it hadn't failed him just yet. 

The day passed slowly or maybe he was just being a bit dramatic after not being able to see Wooyoung for a few hours due to their different timetables. 

Hongjoong waved goodbye to his best friend Mingi and his boyfriend Yunho as he turned to walk home.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He always anticipated the days where he could leave his tokens of love on Wooyoung's locker.

He swears the younger would be the death of him.


End file.
